


Sunrise

by heyheyheywhatcanid0



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roger needs a hug, but also pete, i could watch a film with them tho, john and keith are the dynamic duo, pete is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheywhatcanid0/pseuds/heyheyheywhatcanid0
Summary: It's hard being a rockstar, but it's harder being a bit more than just that.
Relationships: John Entwistle & Keith Moon
Kudos: 13





	1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

March 2nd 1969.  
Pete's house.

"So." Pete said as he looked down the hallway, his headphones still placed in his ears, hearing to their most recent track for further edition, "Are you there?"

His eyes scanned the room, looking for any sight of his friend, or should he say bandmate? He stood up, took the headphones off his ears and walked down the hallway, barely scared by the uncomfortable silence in the place. He was looking for him. It could be very dangerous staying with the birthday boy in a full moon, since he had a secret. 

In their mod years, Roger was dangerous, you could pass out with only one swing of his fist in your jaw. As simple as that. However, in a full moon, he was walking his way down to his house when he got attacked by a werewolf. He was the same though, but he got more paranoid in some situations than before, and he also behaved differently than most of the time, but you could also associate that with his mood change in the last years.

He was tough, rough and a bit of a cunt, sometimes. Then, just like a flower, he bloomed, and became one of the prettiest people he had ever met in his life. Like if Pete was any different. He knew spells and actually, can emotionally make an effect with his music through the vibrations of his guitar, the sounds it emuled. He also used them when he wanted to just to piss John off. Entwistle called him a wizard for some reason when all of the sudden his bass strings were replaced with guitar strings.

He heard the wood creaking, and he swore he was standing still. A big wolf with light brown fur was hulking at the other point of the hallway, it's sapphire blue eyes staring at the lanky guitarist.  
"Rog?" he asked softly, sitting down cross legged on the floor. The animal turned his head only to face him, moving slowly towards the boy. 

"The sun's rising, y'know?" he told him softly, as he could see more than just the half of the wolf's body in the shadows, and his paw in the light. He stared at it for a second, when he noticed that the fur was slowly fading off, revealing human skin, and the toes from his paw slowly stretched into human fingers.

He earned a slight whimper from the creature, and the guitarist smiled shyly.

"Come on, it won't hurt." he reassured Roger, as he stretched his arms so that he could hug him. The animal eventually came slowly into him, snuggling in Pete's chest.

Then it happened.

He slowly stroked the brown fur from the animal, when he started to feel soft curls that were like silk, human fingertips in his back and a little smile hiding in his chest. 

“See? You’re okay, I’m okay. Now let’s continue with the track before you faint.” Pete said as he looked down at a mop of blonde curls. Then he noticed Roger was naked. His young greek god like body was completely naked.

He awkwardly dropped Roger to the floor and stood up, hiding his face in his hands and opening the door of his studio room. 

“Oh god.” he whispered to himself, his face all red from the unexpected discovery. 

“Pete you knew he was going to be naked, he’s a werewolf, don’t be stupid.” he thought to himself as he sat on his chair.

Roger opened his eyes and sat down on the carpet floor, when he noticed that he was naked in Pete’s house. “Shit.” He whispered to himself, and searched for his clothes in the room the guitarist had downstairs that was only for the musicians when they had something more uncommon than your typical band meetings.

A couple of minutes later, Pete received a knock in his door, he opened it, to find a dressed Roger staring at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm here," he said with a yawn, rubbing his eye with the sleeve of his sweater. "Sorry 'bout later." He apologized.

Pete replied to him with a disapproving tsk. "It's fine. I knew it would happen anyway." He reassured Roger. 

"Oh." Roger said, looking away from the embarrassment. 

"It's okay." He told him,"Besides, who's my favourite boy, huh?" He said teasingly as he tries to tickle the blonde.

"Don't you dare." The blonde squeaked before he felt arms around his waist. "I swear please Pete!"

Then his body was closer to Townshend's and he felt fingers brushing his long, curly hair.

"Thank you." Pete said softly with a smile as he hugged Roger.

"For what?" Roger looked at him with a smile, as Pete brushed a curl from the blonde's face. 

"For, y'know, helping me yesterday. Thanks for everything." He said sincerely. Roger smiled and replied to him: "Oh, thank you too Pete. No one ever would've treated me like I am in full moons at midnight, a complete monster. Except Heather but-"

"You're not a monster. You're my bandmate and friend." He spoke as he broke the hug. "You only go through that because you are cursed, I'm going to find a solution, I swear." 

He swore, but finding a cure for such a complicated condition that lycanthropy was could last years, even if he researched and explored the land everyday.

"You will?" Roger's eyes were popped open with the last sentence. 

Peter nodded. "Oh I also forgot, happy birthday." He said with a smile, his cheeks a light pink. 

The blonde chuckled as he got into the studio and sat on the chair. "Thank you, really." He said bashfully with a smile. 

They continued practicing and recording songs for the rest of the evening.


	2. And I Say, It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy having half wolf blood in your body, less easier, being afraid to things you aren't when you're human.

June 16th 1969.

Five days until summer.

Pete wasn't looking forward to it, to be honest. Actually, he felt more confident and proud of the success of Tommy more than anything. 

Almost a month ago, they released their newest album, and thanks to Tommy, they were established as one of the greatest, but also meanest rock bands of the year. 

He was also happy about how it turned out, from Roger's always wonderful vocal deliver, John's bass abilities and french horns and of course, Keith's magnificent drumming that kept everyone's mouth open throughout the whole show.

Pete wasn't looking forward that much from Woodstock, well, none of them were pretty excited about Woodstock, but he, personally, was excited about his newest invention.

A rock opera about how humans live in suits after a pollution that affects the whole world, and how music is related to it all, how rock's going to come back to life, but it was still in its early development.

The only thing he was worried about was sleeping. The past three nights were hard for him because of the constant noises he heard in his sleep.

He only heard whimpers. It was the third time in a row he heard whimpers in his hotel room. Not only whimpers, but choked sobbing and crying, but you could barely hear any crying, since it sounded muffled.

Well, he heard some firecrackers from outside so the crying wasn't the only thing that he could hear.

John already had enough and before Pete could do anything, the vampire appeared and was between Pete's bed and the bed next to the wall. That meant the whimpering came from Roger's bed.

"Roger are you okay?" John asked, his voice clearly affected from sleeping.

John could be awake at nights because he was a vampire, so he took advantage of those nights only to go outside with Keith and have some fun. John didn't drink blood, except when he slashed a couple of people he hated and drank their human blood, completely satisfied afterwards. He liked to drink animal blood though, the simple thought of drinking Pete’s blood was disgusting to him. But because of the Pete part.

Roger sniffed, and hid his head in his pillow, “Yeah, I’m fucking fine, John leave me alone.” he muffled. 

John growled and rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Pete sat on his bed and turned his head to face the bassist. 

“You’re not even going to cheer ‘im up?” Pete said, looking at how John was opening the door.

The vampire raised his eyebrows and chuckled, “Since when are you so nice with Roger, huh?”, the wizard looked down and furrowed his eyebrows, then gave John another look, “Since when are you a bitch?”

“Pete he replied to me in the shittiest way possible, besides I was worried about him, he just, acts like a complete idiot.” he commented.

Meanwhile, on their left, the curly haired frontman was hearing everything and his heart broke when he heard the last sentence. Tears kept flooding in his eyes as he still hide himself in a mop of sheets and pillows. If the irritating sound of firecrackers wasn’t enough for him. 

“You haven’t answered my question, since when are you so nice with Roger?” he asked once more, in an louder tone.

Pete furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, and when he opened his mouth, the bassist was already gone. “God, I treated him like that because he’s been through some harsh moments and he’s been doing great lately.” he said, staring at his bony hands.

“Huh?” the blonde asked as he removed the pillow from his head, and turned around to face Pete. 

Pete gave the blonde a half smile, “Are you okay?”

Roger just pulled the duvets closer to him, “Yeah.”

The guitarist lifted the sheets from his bed and got out of him, and sat at the bottom of the blonde’s bed. “No, what was that weeping?”

Roger hid in the mattresses, “Nothing, goodnight Pete.”

“Well, goodnight then.” Pete spat, his back now facing the blonde.

The frontman sat, clutching a handful of the scarlet red mattress in his hands, “Firecrackers. I tried to keep calm, because I’m still human, but somewhat being what I also am makes it worse. Plus the fact that it’s hard for me to sleep.” he explained in his husky voice. 

Pete turned around to look at him, his blue icy eyes facing Roger. “You could’ve told me!” he told him. The werewolf shrugged and simply looked down. "Didn't want to be a fuzz to you. I already asked you 'bout a cure to my curse." 

The guitarist huffed as he hugged Roger, "I wasn't going to get mad at you, well maybe, yes, but come on you weren't okay." then he continued, "About your cure, I started to research, but I would probably continue it after the tour."  
Roger smiled at him, "Thank you." Pete smiled at him, and kissed his forehead. The blonde broke the hug and turned his head when he heard the firecrackers again, he closed his eyes shut as he put his hands in his ears, as tears started to fill his eyes once more.

The guitarist hugged him once more, cooing him, and letting the blond hide his head in his chest.

“Shhh, it’s alright now, just think of something else.” he cooed, “I could play my guitar, but-”

“Sing!” Roger said with a smile, looking at him with his bright blue eyes, the wizard's face reddened as he heard the offer.

“N-no!” he said, his face as red as a tomato. Roger pulled his shirt and looked at him with puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes, “Please?”

“Oh you’re such a tease!” Townshend complained as he crossed his arms, “What do you want me to sing, huh?”

Roger looked down, biting his bottom lip, “Our love was? It’s such a pretty song.” he commented, looking straight up to his eyes. 

He took a deep breath, and started, “Our love was flying, our love was soaring, our love was shining, like a summer morning…” he started. 

Meanwhile, John was looking at the scene thanks to a tiny hole he made in his room, and Keith was looking at it too.

“What a pair of losers.” the drummer said jokingly. John chuckled at Moon’s statement. “Yeah, I know, Pete didn’t know I was acting.” 

“YOU WERE WHAT?!” Townshend screamed, finally noticing Entwistle’s voice, and going to his room. “I can’t fucking believe it.” he started, “I got tricked to sing a song to Goldie Locks and-”

“And?” Roger said, also going to the room the bassist shared with the drummer, “It was great.” the blonde said with a smile. 

“Fuck you.” Pete chuckled. 

John smiled, “See? You care about Daltrey.” Keith came closer to the frontman and wrapped an arm around him, “Yeah Towny, if you didn’t like him at all dear boy.” 

Maybe he was going to start a solo career after killing both of the drummer and the bassist. Probably Roger too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little plot starts to develop, huh? Hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
